Inside Out (The Nelvana and Warner Bros. Compirassion World Style)
The Nelvana and Warner Bros. Compirassion World's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Disgust - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Simasimatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Sadness - Chiko (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do (Looney Tunes Shorites) *Jordan's Anger - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (The Nelvana and Warner Bros. Compirassion World Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Nelvana and Warner Bros. Compirassion World Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Nelvana and Warner Bros. Compirassion World Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Nelvana and Warner Bros. Compirassion World Style) - Purdy We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Nelvana and Warner Bros. Compirassion World Style) - Lynnie Raccoon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Nelvana and Warner Bros. Compirassion World Style) - Brave Heart Lion My Bad *Inside Out (The Nelvana and Warner Bros. Compirassion World Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Nelvana and Warner Bros. Compirassion World Style): Sally Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (The Nelvana and Warner Bros. Compirassion World Style) - Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Anger Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:The Nelvana and Warner Bros. Compirassion World Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG